Show Me
by Marnica
Summary: After her discussion at the brothel with Jack, he leaves. After a little while Anne goes upstairs to find him.


She found him stretched on their bed, bare chested, with his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes on the scraped and moldy ceiling. He spared her a quick glance when she entered the room they occupied at the brothel before returning to contemplate the ceiling. She sighed lightly as she closed the door and advanced till she stand, at last, at the foot of their bed. When he finally dropped his eyes to look at her again he didn't say a thing but every pore of his fiber seemed to scream at her how much disappointed he was with her.

"What?" she said, a little abruptly "Shoulda find a new place to sleep?"

"Feel free to do anything you please, darling. Isn't that what in the end you always do?" He bitterly replied, quite forlorn, to which she just snickered and circled the bed to her side of it. He followed her movement with his gaze and she noticed him licking his lips absentmindedly, an attractive habit she knew he had when he was either nervous or aroused. Or both.

She began to undress, removing her weapons, her hat and unbuttoning her coat, not looking at him but well aware of his full attention. He was usually a chatty bastard, an attribute she found sometimes irritating but most of the time really endearing. Having him this quiet and sort of brooding she discovered was something she didn't like at all. She almost grind her teeth thinking automatically at what she would like to do to those who dared to fuck him, only to stop herself quite instantly when she reminded herself that she was indeed the cause of his chagrin.

She sat on the bad, giving him her back while she removed her boots. A few minutes went by, both of them quiet and deeply lost in thoughts.

"I'm sorry" she said calmly, keeping her gaze on her knees, her long dark red hair falling at the sides of her face. After a moment she heard him sigh and the bed bobbing slightly under his movements.

"I should have noticed something was wrong with you when this story with that… girl came up." He sounded glum and she noticed he abstained to call Max a whore, like she asked him to. She turned her head to look at him, wanting to see into his eyes while he kept talking. "And I should have certainly predict you would have done something about it." His tone of voice picked up a little and the hard lines of his sculpted jaw let her know that he was in fact pretty angry as well. "And now six of our men are dead, our Captain is gone - God knows only where and if he will ever return - and my woman doesn't even trust me enough to tell me that something is bothering her and ask for my help to solve it." He paused, dwelling a bit. "It appears I'm a failure as a quartermaster, a failure as a mate and most of all a failure as a man!"

"Stop whining." she replied almost interrupting his ranting, a slight smile forming on her face. He seemed surprised by her reaction but she didn't give him the time to recover as she got on the mattress and slowly spread her limbs over his. "You are not a failure."

She started to kiss him, almost roughly, and he instantly replied, with an eagerness that he often showed only after they had just risked their lives and found themselves very much alive. She was without a doubt the most fierce of the two in bed, he tended to be more gentle and slow in their love making, which she didn't disapprove at all expect when she really wanted to fuck. And she really wanted to fuck now.

She desperately ripped off her shirt while he helped getting rid of her trousers, caressing her thighs, her legs and her buttocks in the process and causing a grunt to escape her lips. He smiled mischievously and bit her bottom lip to which she replied quickly unfastening his breeches and squeezing his manhood. A strangled cry came out of his lips and it was her turn to smile. She kept stroking him as she knew he liked it, alternating slow and languid caresses with fast and hard touches.

"I'm still angry with you, you know." He said abruptly. She stopped her ministrations, gaining an instinctual and disappointed grouse from Jack, and she roused from his chest to create some distance.

She remained silent for a moment, looking deeply into his eyes and after a long minute she quietly replied "I know".

He lifted his hand and gently removed a lock of red hair behind her ear. The look he gave her was one that treated to melt her dull heart. "I love you anyway, Anne. I don't think you could ever do something that could cause me to love you less. An unfortunate circumstance for me, if I may add." He said smiling lightly.

She smiled as well, a sweet smile only for him. "You love me. Then show me."

And he did.


End file.
